Nalex with a hint of Smitchie
by ellis2127
Summary: This is the story of one couples love throughout the years. I kinda suck at summaries so your gonna have to read it yourself :


_**Jonas Brothers**_

_**Love Story...**_

The first time I saw her she was 8 years old and had no front teeth. I found her crying by a willow tree at the local park. My instincts kicked in and I rushed to her side, wrapping my arms carefully around her delicate frame. She looked up,tears streaming down her face. I was on the verge of crying myself. I hugged her close and whispered that I was here to protect her now and everything would be okay now. She nodded fearfully and I smiled at her. My mom came running over, gently pulled the girl to her feet and gave her a reassuring smile.

Mom: Come on Alex and Nate let's get home.

Me: How'd you know her name Mommy?

Alex: I'm coming to live with you but not as your as like, a lodger.

Mom: That's right I'll explain when we get home, Alex at home if you play in the garden I need to speak to Nate, Shane and Jason alone ok sweetie?

Alex nodded and took my hand. I squeezed her's and she squeezed back as if we were sealing our friendship

At home my mom herded Shane, Jason and I into the living-room and explained that Alex's parents had just died and she was coming to live with us. But she made it very clear that we could date Alex if we and she wanted to as Alex was not now and will never be our sister. I smiled genuinely and ran to the garden to play ball with my new friend. As we played I noticed my parents and my brothers watching us through the kitchen window. Suddenly I tripped over the ball and fell to the ground, at exactly the same time Alex tripped landed right on top of me and we rolled for about 6 seconds before stopping with me on top of her. She was struggling and laughing as I held her down and tickled her. In an instant her face was in my hands and I leant down and tenderly kissed her soft lips. In the distance I heard a camera CLICK but I ignored it and kept kissing her. After what seemed like forever but was probably only like 15 seconds I climbed off of her and carefully helped her up.

Alex:*breathless* Did you just- Did we just-?

Me:*also breathless* Yeah we kissed. So Alex wanna be my girlfriend?

Alex*pretending to consider* Hmmmm...yes!

I was so happy I hugged her real tight, clutched her hand and dragged her towards the door. As I pushed it open, we were congratulated over and over, but we were finally able to go watch tv with my brothers. In the living-room Alex, Shane and I sat on the couch with Me in the middle and Jason sat on the recliner. We eventally settled on watching ScoobyDoo. Roughly around half way through I timidly put my arm around Alex. She stayed watching tV but relaxed against me. Carefully I layed her head on my shoulder and continued watching glared at me,obviously grossed were 8 he was 10..who cared?

Sighing I erased that memory from my head and replaced it with a new one I'd just witnessed. Alex crying under a willow tree at the local park (again) I ran to her side(again) but this time she pushed me away from was still crying but I could see something else in her eyes...love,hatred? Anger,Joy? I didn't know so I picked myself up and she followed me home. As soon as I pushed open the front door,she barged past me and hurried into her bedroom. I punched my fist against the wall and sank to my knees, tears flowing like rivers down my cheeks. Shane wandered in.

Shane:Dude have you seen Alex?

Me:Yeah man, actually I have, do you think I'd be crying if I hadn't?*sarcastically*

Nate! Just tell me what happened.

Me: Well...You know how Alex and me went out 6 years ago, when we were like,8? Well today Alex and I were talking about stuff, while walking home from school. And I mentioned how it was funny we went out then but not now. Alex looked at me weird and I said that no one else deserved she took it the wrong way and thought I meant you know..sexually and I tried to tell her I didn't but she just ran off calling me a perv...I tried to comfort her but she just pushed me away and ran home.

Shane nodded and cleared his throat.

Shane:So Nate you ermm still fancy Alex?

Nate:I don't know...yeah I think so, she's just so beautiful and funny and smart and talented and-

Shane*interrupting* I know you've told me. Look just go tell her you're sorry and didn't mean it that way.

Nate:*nodding* ok thanks Shane.

Shane:Anytime lil bro, anytime, now GO!

I hurled myself up the stairs and knocked on Alex's door. It was open but I knocked anyway.(To be polite) I slowly walked in and Alex was on her bed staring at me. I waited warily until she motioned for me to sit down.

Alex:What is it Nate?

Nate: I've come to tell you I'm sorry and I meant didn't deserve your love and friendship and not the..._other_ way.

Alex: Nate I forgive you, but I'm only forgiving you because I have loved you for a long time,and I think I always will.

I stared at her,shocked.

Nate: Alex will you go out with me again please? Like when we were 8?

Alex:Sure.

I moved closer and hugged her tightly.I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Alex: You're not 8 anymore Nate.

Nate: I I want to take it I'm a perv.

Alex:*blushing* I'm sorry.

I kissed her more passionately and we ended up in the same position as when we were 8 years old. Suddenly the door opened and we sprang apart.

Shane: So Nate how did it go?

Nate: Pretty well

Alex: Sure did. Now lets go to PinkBerry's.

We drove over to PinkBerry's and sat down. I ordered Strawberry, Shane had Chocolate and Alex had cookie and I tried to keep our heads down and avert attention, but as soon as I looked up I saw an eager eyed 7 year old with a wad of paper and a pen.

Girl:Will you sign my paper sir?

Me:Sure thing precious.

I signed her paper and kissed her cheek. I could practically sense her joy as she bounded off to what I guessed was her mom. I turned back to Alex and Shane. Alex was glaring at me with enough venom to kill an elephant.

Me:Yes?

Alex: Do you say that to every fan?

Me: No but that little girl was dying.

Alex*suspicous* How do you know?

Me: Because she had no hair and she had a portable morphine pump on her wrist. Alex that girl had cancer. I gave her a present, of joy and happiness one last time.

Alex:*shocked* I'm sorry Nate...

Me: S'ok. So shall we go and buy some clothes?

Alex&Shane: DUH!

We drove to the shopping mall and scoured the shops.

Alex brought: A pink long top with PEACE written in silver down the side, a plain blue tank, a grey long top with a pink tiger on the front, 4 pairs of skinny jeans ( one red, one white with neon thread and 2 navy,),2 pairs of shorts,a neon green top with a black tank with purple sequins that goes on top, some black ugg boots,blue,yellow and pink hightops,green and brown vans and a pink hat.

Me and Shane just looked at guy stuff and brought: a blue and black version of Alex's hat and some converse. Suddenly I heard a loud "ALEX!"

I whipped around and saw Alex dumping her stuff on the ground and running towards Mitchie. I glanced at Shane knowingly. Shane had had a crush on Mitchie since like FOREVER.

Me: MITCHIE!*runs up and hugs her with Alex squished in the middle*

Alex:*laughing* Uhhh kinda not breathing here!

I let go and she staggered out.

Shane: Uhh Nate? What are you doing?

Me:*laughing* Chillax Lover-Boy.

Shane:*hugs Mitchie amorously*I missed you

Mitchie:I missed you too. But I'm here to stay now.

Shane: Uhh*blushing* Mitchie? Can I talk to you? Alone?*glares at me*

I shrug innocently as Alex picks up her bags and we both make our way to the foodcourt.

Me: So Mitchie has a crush on him too?

Alex: Yeah.

Me: Wel-

I joyful scream erupted around the Mall as Mitchie came racing over to us, Shane trailing behind.

Alex grabbed Mitchies shoulders.

Alex: What up girl?

Mitchie: I've got a boyfriend!

Alex: Called?

Mitchie: SHANE GRAY!

Alex: OhMyGod! Congrats!

Mitchie: Thankies!

Me: Uhhhh Thankies?

Alex: it means thank you in girl language.

I nodded and walked over to Shane.

Me:You did it man!

Shane: Yeeeaaaahhhh!

Me:*man hugging him* So wanna double date for the cinema tonight?

Shane: You bet!

We walked back to Alex and Mitchie.

Me:Hey Girls? Wanna go to the movies tonight?

Alex&Mitchie:Uhhh..

Me: Great. We'll pick you up at 8.*winking*

Shane and I strode off home to get changed into our new clothes ready for tonight.

I changed into a blue t-shirt, a white hoodie, baggy jeans and my new red converse.

Shane changed into a red t-shirt, baggy jeans and his new black converse.

I clamped my hat tightly onto my springy hair and sighed in frustration. I eventually dumped it on the side, glaring at Shane as he put his hat on effortlessly.


End file.
